


Floaters

by desertbloom



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, veteran trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbloom/pseuds/desertbloom
Summary: This is for Erwin Week 2K17~It's a short thing, nothing spectacular, but I hope you like it :)





	Floaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Erwin Week 2K17~  
> It's a short thing, nothing spectacular, but I hope you like it :)

_Erwin_

_Erwin_

"Erwin?"

He snapped out of his reverie, looking down at the source of the irritated, slightly nonplussed voice. Levi's face was expressionless but exasperation flickered behind his eyes and he folded his arms as he let a brush clatter noisily into a bucket.

"You've been dusting that shelf for five minutes now."

"Ah." Erwin placed the cloth in the outstretched hand and ran his fingers through his hair, nails grazing his scalp.

"You'd better get onto the drafts."

"Yes..."

Levi felt a frown pinch the skin between his eyes as he watched the fair-haired man move slowly to his desk. The afternoon sun filtered golden through high windows, so that when Erwin finally sat down, his face was almost indiscernible. "You'd do well to get a move on-before _she_ comes."

"You're right."

Levi scowled in earnest now and he swiped the duster hard against the very same shelf. Erwin's apathy was beginning to irritate him. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to it-the commander's bouts of absence were something he had grown to overlook but he particularly didn't like the expression he wore now. A face that was blank, eyes as glassy as the lakes dotting the grounds, yet somehow filled with a sorrow deeper than any. His fingers snagged the scratching fabric and he opened his mouth. 

"Erw-"

The door flew open and a dark-haired woman burst in, glasses askew and locks unruly. "Commander! I'm sorry!" She rushed to him slamming her hands down onto his desk. "It didn't work-! I tried everything! but they refused...again." She drew back abruptly, falling quiet. "Erwin?"

His head had fallen forward, barely supported by loosely clasped fingers and she was suddenly acutely aware of the pale fronds of hair fringing his nape. She turned bewildered to a silent Levi and he moved wordlessly to her side as they both looked down at the man hunched before them, hulking shoulders suddenly so very...vulnerable.

_He's gone...to sleep?_

Hange clamped a hand over her mouth, shooting Levi an incredulous glance. Levi evaded her eyes and continued to gaze down at the motionless commander. _He's missing a button._

Hange's arm suddenly shot out and he caught her wrist hissing quietly in annoyance. _Let him..._

They stilled as a low chuckle tinged the air, so quiet it almost skimmed unheard past their ears. Erwin raised his head and looked up genially at the two soldiers stood before him, at their intentness, their slight alarm.

"Ah...it didn't work, you say...?"

Hange swallowed, shaking her head. Her face broke into a rueful smile as she slid to perch herself onto his desk. Levi did not protest.

"Looks like I'm really not cut out for that stuff...Erwin."

He returned her smile then shifted his gaze to a faintly annoyed Levi who was uncharacteristically picking at a splintered corner. Erwin watched as he turned his head and locked eyes with his, lips forming a thin line.

"This needs sanding."

Erwin's brow unclenched. "So it does."

He rose, levering off his chair, bones like leaden beams encased inside his tired flesh. He knew their weight would only increase with the coming days but in this very moment, his head was buoyant, clear and he knew he would bear it. _For as long as he was needed._  He blinked slowly through the millions of gilded specks flitting in and out of sight between the dying rays. The light faded into a blush-tinged mauve as noon slipped into evening and he let its remnants caress the lids of his eyes.

"Levi."

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind brewing us a cup something...would you?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/  
> https://desertbl00m.tumblr.com/


End file.
